10 Songs Shuffle About The Song Of The Lioness
by Lion8520
Summary: The Ipod Shuffle Song Challenge. I read a few people's, and decided to try it. Rated T because of 1 Song Bedroom Talk...what else was i supposed to do with that? random. hope you like it. If you dont, at least you'll be able to laugh at it! Please R & R


OK, so I'm not sure if I have any typos, but I tried to get most. And feel free to insult, laugh at these, flick off the computer, ect.; they're so bad (I cant write things fast and well)…anyway, enjoy.

It just seemed fun, and it was. So, you should do it, too,if only to have some fun!

p.s.-I wasn't sure if I should do the immortals or the trickster stories, too, but I decided to stick to the song of the lioness quartet because I just finished reading them. Again.

Please point any mistakes and/or tell me your opinion in a review, even if you have nothing nice to say. I wont be hurt. I know they're horrible.

p.p.s- I didn't get my name from Alanna. A few years ago me and my friend read about Jauguar (Alexander Cold) and Eagle (Nadia Santos) and decided to get our own totemic animals. I turned out Lion (up till then I didn't even _like_ lions). (Lioness technically, but Lions short). And she calls me Lion. So… yeah. Reading about "the Lioness" was just cool (im exactly like Alanna in personality, too).

ANYWAY…

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them**

**okay-dokee:**

Aveda- Hot hot heat

She knows everything, but when I try her spontaneous style, I screw everything up. She tells me how to do things, but I can never get it right. Alanna could screw up horribly (not that she ever would) and somehow it would turn out perfectly. She's that…amazing. I could never manage the kingdom without her. With her by my side, Tortall would be ruled well. I may be able to maintain the country the way m father and mother had it, but with Alanna by my side, we would grow and prosper. Ah, Alanna. When will she say a complete, formal yes?

Face Down-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Alan. That horribly stubborn wimp. I punch him down, again and again, but he will never let out one little peep. He will not submit, not be afraid. I'm bigger and stronger and older, and that little snot still taunts me! By simply not crying, yelling, or doing anything I would enjoy! Passive aggressive little runt. I swear by all that I am worth, I Ralon of Malven will take him down by the end of the world. And he WILL submit to and admit the pain and I _will_ triumph.

The Offspring-gone away

Maybe In another life I could find her like that. Maybe in a parallel universe Alanna would be the domestic, polite, obedient, subordinate Lady that she was intended to be. Maybe she would be docile and sweet,

But no.

Never Alanna.

IF she acted like that, she would never be Alanna.

And it feels like heaven is so far away. She would not be content being my lover, and then my queen. Because she would not sit through court affairs calmly with out stirring up trouble, finding it or creating it, as the case may be, Jon though wryly.

He goes outside in the pouring name and calls out her name. But to no avail; Alanna is out on a trip with Myles and the Prince knows it. Ugh. The next 3 days will be terribly boring, he thinks. Sinking down to his knees in a dejected slump.

Back When-Tim Mcgraw

"Thom, don't you think it would be fun to be a knight?"

"No."

Alanna grabbed her 9 year old twin brother and dunked him in the fishpond.

She sighed wishfully as he spluttered and choked.

"I mean, hundreds of years ago when women were allowed to be warriors-why did they stop allowing that?"

Thom launched himself at her, trying to tackle her to the ground as retribution.

Alanna neatly sidestepped the heap of wet fury.

"If I were a great sorcerer, like _I_ wish, you'd be a puddle of oatmeal on the ground right now!"

Alanna snorted, "And if I were a lady knight, you'd be tied to that tree over there, with a gag in your mouth. Even as a sorcerer, you'd be no match for me."

Thom grinned and said, "We'll see."

Pretty Fly-The Offspring

Jonathan sighed. All the ladies of the court fawned over him, considered him the most handsome, noble, rich, powerful teenager _ever_, but not Alanna. She didn't care about those things. She liked him for HIM, for his personality. But why did she always have to be so stubborn? She was content to be his lover, but nothing more.

He should sweetly ask a favor of a few of the court beauties to flirt with him in front of her. Tempt her a little, maker her jealous. Show them he had pleanty of backups (though, he was convinced, there would never be a substutude equal to Alanna. A tempory inferior, maybe, but that's it)

No. Alanna might hurt them.

The Lights and the Buzz-Jacks Mannequin

Alanna was coming home, but she was not commiting herself to anything yet. She would leave her good friends, the bloody hawk tribe of the bazhir, and the warm derest climate, to return to Corus and its cold. She wanted to be with George for the Midwinter festival.

Even though she would prefer that he come to her, and they celebrated the festival in a only slightly chilly environment, rather than the biting cold of the capital, she knew he couldn't get away from matters there unless it was urgent. Fixing up Pirates Swoop would keep her fiancée for at least a few more months.

She smiled gleefully. Her fiancée! The words sounded strange, but they thrilled her nonetheless

Mood rings-Relient k

The princess of the copper isles. She _was_ beautiful, in her own way (though she didn't have violet eyes, and blue hardly thrilled him, since he had them)

But there was something odd about her. Like she was a time bomb, and the only question was when shed snap, blow up, implode.

Her pretty eyes COULD probably let her get away with murder. For some. But not Jon. He trusted her no more than he trusted Roger.

Evil Angel-Breaking Benjamin.

The assassin crouched in the shadows, waiting. He was to get the pretty ex-princess girl, for a bulky purse. HE didn't care how beautiful or young she was; he killed indiscriminately, and with the money he would get from this one when he got her would keep him supplied with the best brandy for months. He trailed his crossbow on the narrow frame of the black-haired girl atop the palomino horse, aiming for the heart.

Just as his finger was about to pull back, he felt a force slam into his skull. It felt like a boulder.

As he got up from the ground, disoriented, he saw one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen (though that hardly mattered to him) standing over him, hefting another big rock. She smiled sweetly at him as she tossed the rock behind her, seeing it wouldn't be necessary. Her amethyst eyes glittered dangerously as she grinned recklessly and moved a small hand to her sword hilt. With the sun behind her, her copper hair glowed in the dazzling light, dancing around a symmetrical face, which was currently distorted in a half-grim-half-triumphant expression. She gracefully -and powerfully- swung a crystal-studded sword down to his neck, and everything went black. The last thing he saw was her-the evil angel.

Bedroom talk-the starting line.(oh BOY)

Alanna HAD been warned by a very uncomfortable Coram years ago that this might someday happen. She had been even redder than he the whole time, and agreed she would'nt have sex, even with Mistress Cooper's charm. But Jon was so close, and so warm, and so sweet and so caring and so THERE, and she _really_ wanted to. It was late, no one would know. She fingered the charm. Jon was being very persuasive in his kissing, and very determined. She was a little afraid of messing up; He was experienced, though, and she wasn't. But the way his sapphire eyes danced and he held her and whispered her name and stoked her face between kisses decided for her. That was the first night she and Jon made love, but it wasn't the last.

Pieces-Sum 41

I tried to be perfect but nothing was worth it. I cant be the best warrior I can be and still be Jon's perfect girl. He needs someone elegant, and classy, and just, well-feminine. Some one not like me.

Breaking up hurt more than being sliced repeatedly in battle. But I knew it was necessary. My bed will seem empty, hollow for a while, but we ARE better off on our own. I think.

Smooth Criminal-Alien Ant Farm

Alanna was scrambling desperately to get up, but the Josiane bore down on her, swinging the huge double-headed ax. Alanna barely had the strength to dodge, but she rolled weakly. The floor was soaked in Si-Chams blood, and Alanna was trembling from exhaustion and a little from fear. She really didn't want her blood to seep into the floor, too, but at this point it seemed inevitable. This could easily be her end, and she wouldn't even die an honorable warriors death-in battle somewhere, saving Prince Jon or one of her friends. She would die to this _princess_, this crazy princess, and she wouldn't be able to help Jonathan, George, Liam, Myles…all of them, defeat Roger. Oh, _no_.

THE BEGINING! :D


End file.
